¿Y la novia? -Spideypool (One-Shot)
by StarDreamer216
Summary: Si algo aprendió Peter de su relación con Wade fue el sarcasmo y humor negro. -¿Y la novia, Peter? -Yo soy la novia


Sábado en la noche y Peter se encontraba sentado en uno de los amplios sillones refunfuñando mientras bebía su refresco y observaba a sus tíos divertirse conversando y embriagandose.

Normalmente salía con Wade y pasaban la noche juntos pero desde que el mercenario se fue a hacer un trabajo de varios días a quien sabe donde, no podía estar tranquilo. Pudo salir con Ned -quien acostumbraba cubrirlo en sus escapadas- pero su mejor amigo tenía planes.

También podría pasar la noche en su habitación, pero sabía que comenzaría a preocuparse de más y continuaría mandándole mensajes a Wade que parecían no llegarle y eso lo frustraba. Quería saber si su novio estaba bien o al menos si tenía sus extremidades intactas.

Pero no, ya habían pasado cuatro días y no sabía nada de él.

Observó a sus padres cariñosos en la esquina de un sofá, varios de sus tíos quejarse y él a incomodarse.

—Ya están de intensos. Que asco. —Susurró mientras encendía su celular. Tal vez sería mejor volver a su habitación.

—Hey Peter, has estado muy callado desde que llegaste —Dijo su tía Natasha mientras se sentaba a su lado —Me sorprende que decidieras acompañarnos, normalmente sales con tu amigo. O eso nos dijo Tony.

—Si, es sólo que hoy Ned tenía otros planes.

Nat sonrió comprendiendo y notó como Tony y Steve se coqueteaban sin disimular nada. Se sintió un poco aliviada de alejarse de ahí pero lamentablemente seguía escuchando las insinuaciones.

—Oh vamos Peter ¿Y vas a decir que no hay alguna chica linda en tu escuela para invitar a salir? —Preguntó Clint, el cual estaba casi a un lado del chico escuchando la conversación.

—Efectivamente tío, no la hay.

—Yo digo que si, pero sabes mentir.

—Considerando que tiene a Steve como padre, dudo que mentir éste incluso en su vocabulario. —Intervino Rhody uniéndose a la platica y sentándose al lado de Clint.

Peter se incomodó pero al sentir su celular vibrar con la notificación de un mensaje hizo que todo se le olvidará por un momento. Al fin Wade respondió.

—Pues yo soy una gran espía y sé que ocultas información, Peter. Así que dinos… —Dijo mirando fijamente a su sobrino, el cual parecía muy interesado en su celular —¿Y la novia?

El adolescente sintió una desesperación y frustración al ver como los mensajes llegaban pero sin ninguna explicación por parte de su novio. Esos sentimientos nublaron su cabeza que ni se dio cuenta de lo que respondió

—Por ahí, con pene. Por cierto, —miró a su tía con una sonrisa —yo soy la novia.

Clint escupió su bebida y todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio pues parecía que habían prestado atención a la conversación.

Peter había adquirido el humor negro y sarcástico de Wade, por lo que en ocasiones no se media con sus palabras y contestaba sin pensar, como ahora por ejemplo.

Todos miraban al joven esperando alguna reacción o negación hacia sus propias palabras. Pero eso nunca llegó y sólo pudieron afirmar lo dicho con el silencio del chico.

—No sabía que tenías pareja, Peter —Habló Visión rompiendo la atmósfera silenciosa que se formó.

—Nosotros tampoco —Contestaron Steve y Tony observando a su hijo.

No les molestaba saber que su Peter tenía pareja o que esa pareja resultó ser hombre -en realidad lo sospechaban- tal vez lo que les hizo estallar fue la manera en que se enteraron o el hecho de que lo ocultara por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

El joven se sintió aún más incomodo, tal vez la había cagado.

Su celular nuevamente vibró en su mano y vio el nombre del mercenario en la pantalla como señal de una llamada entrante.

—No puede ser, miren la hora. —Habló Peter poniéndose de pie y caminando a las escaleras —Ya es tarde y se me pasó la hora de dormir. Disfruten su fiesta.

Ya se encontraba a medio camino cuando un grito de Tony lo detuvo.

—¡Peter Stark Rogers!

(...)

—Oh dios baby-boy, no puedo creer que dijeras eso —habló Wade mientras se volvía a carcajear y Peter lo observaba.

Él no le vio lo divertido pues tuvo que soportar un sermón de su Pop y un regaño de Tony.

—Cuidado, te puedes orinar de la risa —comentó Peter sarcástico.

Wade lo ignoró y siguió riendo.

El mercenario llegó dos días después de lo ocurrido y a la primera oportunidad Peter se escapó para verlo en su departamento, normalmente, después de tanto tiempo separados se estarían besando en cada rincón del lugar pero Peter primero exigió una explicación de la repentina desaparición y después le contó lo que vivió esa noche.

—Habría pagado por estar ahí y ver todo.

Peter sacó su celular escuchando las risas de su novio.

—Espera, no te he dicho la mejor parte.

—¿Hay más? —Preguntó Wade ilusionado.

—Mis padres te quieren conocer.

Y en ese momento el sonido de un flash se hizo presente capturando el momento exacto en que la sonrisa del mercenario desaparecía para dejar un rostro inexpresivo y pálido.

—Esta foto será mi nuevo fondo de pantalla. —Dijo Peter con una sonrisa burlona.

—Muy buena broma Pet —comentó el mercenario tratando de sonreír.

—No es una broma —dijo el adolescente observándolo seriamente.

Y en ese momento, Wade sintió el verdadero terror.

—A mi tampoco me hace gracia esto, pero todo es tu culpa —se excusó el joven —De ti aprendí a contestar así.

—Pues debes de considerar dejar de juntarte conmigo baby-boy —bromeó para intentar recuperar su sarcástico humor —ya que soy mala influencia para ti.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Wade?

El mercenario lo analizó un segundo y en seguida comenzó a negar mientras se ponía de pie y abrazaba al chico.

—Que bien, por qué te fuiste por casi una semana y no te he dado tu regalo de bienvenida —Sonrió Peter con un ligero sonrojo es sus mejillas.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? —Susurró Wade en su oído derecho mientras sujetaba el trasero del chico.

Posteriormente lo cargó sobre su hombro y lo llevó a su habitación, donde ya no se escuchaba más que frases incoherentes, gemidos y sus nombres siendo suspirados y gritados por el contrario.

Aunque el resto de la tarde olvidaron todo por su "reencuentro", eso no quería decir que Wade se salvaría de conocer a los súper suegritos.

...

 _ **Ya tenía un tiempo con la idea en un cuaderno hasta que pude publicarla.**_

 _ **Es la primera vez que escribo yaoi y decidí empezar con el Spideypool.**_

 _ **Espero les gustará y próximamente nos leemos ;3**_


End file.
